


Things to Find

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, Crushes, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: She looked forward to every visit from that cute boy these days.





	Things to Find

“Can I help you find something?” Namine asked, peeking around the boy that had been staring at one particular shelf for almost thirty minutes now. She’d seen him many times in the library, but she’s never had the chance to leave her desk in order to speak to him. Every time he’d come in he’d look confused, going through multiple subjects whenever he’d visit. “Ventus, right?”

 

Ventus jumped there, surprised to hear his name until he looked down to her. “How did you… Oh! My library card. Yeah! But call me Ven.” 

 

“Okay. Ven,” she tried again, this time with a little smile, “you look lost. Can I help?”

 

“Uh, yeah actually. I’ve been trying to find these books for somebody, but I’m having a hard time figuring out where they are.” He held out a small list, and Namine took it with a soft hum. She read through the titles given, brows raised slightly before she gave a knowing  _ ohh.  _

 

“History major?”

 

“Ah, no, these are actually for somebody else. He just asked me to get them for him, he’s pretty busy right now.”

 

She nodded, looking at the list once more and gesturing for Ven to follow her, heading towards a different section within the library. “They’d actually all be over in this area. I know it’s a little hard to figure out where the labels are, I’ve been trying to get them to fix that for a while now.”

 

Once they were there, he tried to search for the books once more, though Namine was able to find most of them herself while Ven only got one or two. 

 

“Hey, since I’m here already, could you tell me where the chemistry books are? My other roommate’s asked me for them too.”

 

“Of course,” she pointed three aisles to the left, smiling to him afterwards. “Our science section is right over there.”

 

“Oh, thanks so much! That’s great to know, I’ll be able to use that for my classes too. Ah, I think this is all I need for now.”

 

Namine hummed shortly, starting off towards the check out desk with Ventus in tow. “What is your major, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I’m an astronomy major, actually.”

 

“Astronomy? That sounds amazing.”

 

“Yeah! It’s really cool, I’ve been learning a lot about things I never even knew existed. Did you know stars don’t actually blink out, they’re mostly just rotating? Those are called pulsars!”

 

“No, I didn’t. That’s fascinating, though.” It was clear that Ventus was passionate about his studies, from the way his face seemed to light up with such a simple fact to somebody he had just met. “I love the stars. They’re gorgeous.”

 

“They really are. I got interested in space from watching meteor showers when I was younger, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them since.”

 

He had been just about to say something else, but the sound of a phone rang out, and he fumbled with the stack of books in his hands to try and grab it to put on silent. “Oh, I need to get going. Terra needs these books asap. It was nice meeting you-- uh…”

 

“Namine.” 

 

“Namine. Got it. Thanks for all your help!” He gave her a wave, disappearing behind a shelf and she hummed happily, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her finger.

 

-

 

“Namine?” A voice caught her attention, and she looked up from her notebook to see a friendly face, green eyes bright and a big smile on his face. 

  
“Hi Ven.” It had been a couple of weeks since she last saw him, but the fact that he’d remembered her name was touching. “How’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been really good. Terra really appreciated the help you gave me looking for those books. He thought they just didn’t have them here for the longest time because he couldn’t find them for so long.”

 

“Is this the history professor Terra?”

 

“It sure is! And anthropology. Do you know him?”

 

“Not really. But he carved me a wooden bird once. It was very sweet. I met him in one of my art classes.”

 

“Are you an art student?”

 

“Mhm. I’m not very good, but I’ve been getting help from one of the graduates, he’s very kind. If not a little quiet.” Not that she minded. She was pretty quiet herself, when she wasn’t helping somebody at work.

 

“Art sounds really fun. I’ve never been very good at it.”

 

“Aw. Maybe I could teach you at some point.”

 

“Maybe!”

 

There was a short stretch of silence, and Namine glanced from Ven to her notebook, to the area around them. It didn’t look like anybody was checking out, and nobody had asked for help recently, so she figured it was okay to talk for a while longer. “Actually, I’m really glad that you’re here. I’ve been thinking about your studies, and I was wondering if you could tell me about the stars?”

 

“Sure! What would you like to know?”

 

“Tell me about some constellations?”

 

-

 

More time had passed, and Namine looked forward to going to work these days. Ventus has been visiting more frequently, and they go back and forth about stars, the planets, what he’d learned since he last saw her. She couldn’t deny that she had grown fond of him. 

 

Not that she would mention anything about it of course.

 

It had been a slower day, and she had been putting the finishing touches on a project that she’d started a few days earlier between assignments for her classes. She was just about finished when she noticed the door open, and perked up when she noticed it was Ven, grinning at her from across the room and waving a hand.

 

“Ven,” she greeted him, tucking her project away as he approached. “You look perkier than usual.”

 

“Hey Namine,” was all he got out before he held out his hands, presenting a carefully, yet still a bit haphazardly wrapped box to her.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it.” He leaned forward, urging her to take it from his hands. “It’s for you, for helping me so much and being my friend.”

 

Namine was surprised that he had gone through the effort of giving her a gift just for the sake of being friends with him, but after he held it closer to her face she took it with a soft  _ thank you _ .

 

Once she opened it, she discovered a small book that after a quick look through, she realized had been all about the known constellations in the night sky. Beneath that was a fresh notebook and a set of expensive looking pens and she put a hand to her chest, looking up to him.

 

“Ven, you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“I know. But I wanted to!” He merely shrugged, smiling to her still as she flipped through the notebook. 

 

“Thank you so much. I love these.” And she meant it, too. It was touching that he thought of her enough to want to give her a gift. “I actually have something for you too. I just finished it.”

 

Ventus tilted his head in question as she leaned down to pick her project back up, handing it towards him and he took it with a hum. It was a painting of two small figures sitting in the grass, looking up at the night sky filled with constellations. 

 

“The one in the center is… Columba? The dove.” He reminded her of birds with how free and almost airy he seemed. “I tried to space everything out properly, but I’m sure I made some mistakes. But I hope you like it.”

 

“Namine, I love it!” He smiled wide to her, taking one of her hands and giving it a squeeze. “It’s gorgeous, thank you so much! I’m going to hang this up on my wall the second I get home, you don’t understand. Wow, this is fantastic!”

 

She flushed from the compliments on her work, looking down at the desk before turning her attention to the clock on the wall.

 

“I still have a few hours left here, but I was wondering if you’d like to meet me when I get off work?”


End file.
